Appealshipping Butterfly
by Dawn Felix
Summary: Three years have passed, and the blue-haired Pokémon Coordinator name Dawn return to her home region Sinnoh where she and her rival Zoey bump into each other at the airport, and the rest it is about the developing bond between Zoey and Dawn.
1. Part 1 The Meeting

**Author's Note** : Over the last few months, I've become really enamored by the Zoey/Dawn pairing idea, and this story has been tickling my brain for the last little while, and also I wrote this because this pairing needs more attention! Also I do not own the characters mentioned in the story obviously. Be advise that my use of English writing skills are not of very high standards I use **Google Translate** to translate some words and I don't always double-check, I see stories more for the stories and not the grammar but I will definitely put in my best efforts to write properly and if you do not understand something let me know.

"..." Speech

'...' thoughts

I will mostly use the **comma** to separate the narration to the character's speech and thoughts, and also the comma has different uses so I will use it whatever I please! Writing is supposed to be something simple and not a rocket science! The less you care about the grammar the happier you'll be on reading :)

* * *

The sun was setting on Sinnoh, the blue-haired Pokémon Coordinator name Dawn stepped off the new airport with her suitcase in her hand, and her best friend Piplup on her side, her outfit consists of a mini dress which is mostly black with a white undershirt inside a V-shaped neck with a short pink skirt, her head wears a white beanie with a pink Poke-Ball print on it, she also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front and on Dawn's feet, she wears pink knee-high boots, she also has a small yellow backpack with all her personal belongings.

Dawn breathed in that sweet Sinnoh air, it'd been nearly three years since she'd last been in her home region and as much as she had missed Sinnoh, Dawn couldn't wait to return to her home again. Dawn carried her suitcase outside of the airport until someone step behind her with a smirk on its face, "Hey Dawn!" Someone said and Dawn's eyes went wide hearing a familiar voice.

Dawn turned around and she gasped with a small blush on her cheeks, "Zoey? Is that you?" She asked as she saw standing by an entrance to the airport building was the tomboy top-coordinator Zoey holding a suitcase in her hand.

Zoey the girl with the orange-red hair in a boy cut hairstyle, brownish-red eyes who was wearing a dark magenta shirt, light orange vest, and pale blue jeans with black sunglasses and light-brown knee-high boots, "In the flesh!" She said with pride smile and her Glameow was beside her smirking at Piplup who gulp as he was hiding behind Dawn's leg starting with fear at Zoey's Glameow, "Its been a while, hasn't it?" She asked as she lift her sunglasses up to her hair looking at Dawn still with her proud smirk, "How have you been?"

"Good and you?" Dawn respond after she make a delightful laughter.

"Good too." Zoey said as she give Dawn a smile.

They were both silent, neither knowing what to say next, Zoey frowned and tried to get Dawn's attention, "Hey, we can catch up on the way to the cafeteria!" She said as she took Dawn's hand and the two of them made their way through Twinleaf Town and then arrived at a beautiful cafeteria.

* * *

The blue-haired Pokémon Coordinator Dawn was sitting on a coffee table while in the other side of the table was Dawn's rival name Zoey the girl with the orange-red hair in a boy cut hairstyle. Their backpack are beside them on the floor with their suitcase beside their backpack as they were sitting in the coffee table talking with their Pokémon in their Poke-Balls. Dawn breathed the air and let out a relaxing sigh and she glared at Zoey, "So..." She said and paused looking down at the at her coffee that was half filler, "There's a rumor going around that, you're retiring from be a Pokémon Coordinator, is that true?"

Zoey responded with a solemn nod, "Yes... I've been thinking about this for a while and I think its time for me to settle down." She said as she sighed and gives Dawn a friendly smile, "I think I've been in Pokémon Contests for far too long, and sure I have a blast to be a coordinator, but now I think it's time I settle down and start doing something with my life..." She said before she stop for a moment while reaching for her cup coffee and drinking it down, she then put her cup down and gave Dawn another smile, "I mean Pokémon Contests is fun, but I have to think about my future and what to do with it."

Dawn reach for her cup of coffee and drinking it too before she put it down and she glared at Zoey with a smile on her face, "You know, I never thought the day you're going to retire and start to make a normal living..." She said as she continue smiling at Zoey and she places her elbow on the coffee table, and smiled at Zoey, "What changed you?"

"Well, it was something that popped into my head after many years of traveling around the world." Zoey responded while she glared at Dawn's eyes with a smile, "I thought a lot about it and I decided that it's time that I really did something with my life." She said still smiling at Dawn, "You can't wonder the earth forever expecting to do nothing but contests, you have to think about your future one day." She said before she takes a deep breath and took Dawn's hands, she glared at Dawn's eyes again, " From the first day I started as a coordinator, I have tried to be one of the best coordinator and I know that this was a very hard decision for me to make... So, it's been an honor to be your rival and friend Dawn!"

Dawn smile back with a small blush on her cheeks as Zoey was holding her hands, "The honor is also mine Zoey! So, what you are going to do with your life now?"

"I do not know..." Zoey said as she shrugged her shoulders with a smile on her face, and Dawn stood still while she was listening, "But I'm thinking about working on a Pokémon Center or a Pokémon Day Care or become a police officers, I do not know yet, but I'll find a job and start a new life!"

"Oh..." Dawn said as she glared at Zoey as she was impressed by the tomboy's words, "Then, I wish you a bright future for you Zoey, and I hope you find what to do with your life for now on." She said while she smile at Zoey but she continue blushing, "You know Zoey, I would never come to the Grand Festival if it were not for your help." She said and she smile at her beloved friend with a friendly smile, "Thank you Zoey, for everything!"

Zoey gave Dawn a wink with a smirk on her face and exclaimed as she moves her arms to cross behind her neck, "No problem, Dawn! You know how much I love to spend time with you!" She said and Dawn chuckle at the tomboy top-coordinator and her words, "Plus, being with you is always awesome." She said and Dawn blushed, "Hey Dawn, you don't mind if I spend the night at your place?" She asked as she raked her hand through her hair and then she yawned, she shook her head and looked back at Dawn, "I'm just really, really tired to go home, this has been a hellish day for me."

"No, not at all..." Dawn said with a smile on her face, "I'm home alone because my mom is traveling right now and having you at home, I will feel less alone there." She said making Zoey to smile at her, she then get up and place the chair on its place and Zoey do the same before they took their backpack and their suitcase before they both walk away.

* * *

They began to walked on the dirt trail of Twinleaf Town, and not long after their pleasant long walks, the two girls finally arrived at Dawn's house. Dawn unlocked the door with her key and walked in first and turned the lights on, followed by Zoey who shut the door behind her and lock it. Then Dawn took her pink knee-high boots off and Zoey took her boots off too and place them near the door and their suitcase beside the couch.

Dawn then grabbed Zoey's hand and led Zoey over to her bedroom and once there, they set their backpacks on the floor next to the bed. Dawn removed her white beanie and Zoey removed her sunglasses and her orange vest, and place them on a small desk but Zoey placed her vest on the floor. Then they made their way over to the bed, Zoey rest on Dawn's twin bed with one leg stretched completely out on the bed and the other leg next to it bent slightly, with one knee in the air.

"So, how's your mother doing?" Zoey asked as she place her hands behind her head and she began to watch the ceiling.

"She's doing well, I gave her a call letting her know that I back to Sinnoh." Dawn said with a smile on her face and she sit beside Zoey, "She's supposed to come back after she finish helping Lila in Celestic Town, she told me that she can't wait to get back home and give me a big hug." She said and both girls laugh, she began to watch the ceiling too as she rest down and the two were in silence for a moment, "Zoey?" She finally said something as she sit up again getting Zoey's attention, "Can I ask you something, but I don't want to offend you though." She said, lacing her fingers together as she looked at Zoey with soft gentle smile on her face.

Zoey stared at Dawn for a moment, "Sure..." She respond with a smile as she stared at the ceiling again, "As long as I can ask you something in return, and which I hope won't offend you either." She said and Dawn nodded at what she said, "So, What you want to ask me now?"

"Why do you dress like that?" Dawn asked quietly looking at Zoey who was lookin at her with a puzzled expression, "I mean you're a girl and most girls dress a lot more feminine, but you dress like a boy... No offense..." She said still looking at Zoey with a nervous expression, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

Zoey just stared at Dawn with the same puzzled expression before she make a friendly smile, "In response to your question, Dawn..." She began as she sit up and smile at Dawn, "I normally dress like this because I just don't like wearing girly things." She said nonchalantly with a smirk on her face, "They are kinda stupid and I never like the idea me doing girly stuff."

Dawn chuckle, "Well, I think it kinda suits you." She said with a smile making Zoey to blushed before both of them chuckle.

"Now it's my turn to ask you something." Zoey said as she stood up and look at Dawn with a smile and Dawn nodded silently, she stood on the window as she was rubbing the back of her head before speaking again, "Have you ever gone ice skating before?" She asked and Dawn bit her lip, shaking her head making Zoey to chuckle, "Wow, I can't believe you've never gone ice-skating before!"

"Well, never had the opportunity." Dawn chuckled with a small blush on her cheeks.

"But, you visited Snowpoint City to see your friend Ash to have a Gym battle against Candice and you telling me you never went to the Gym to ice rink before?" Zoey asked and Dawn glance down embarrassed, "Then this will be much fun than I imagined..." She said with a smirk on her face and she crossed her arms, "You see, on every Sundays and Saturdays, Candice turn her gym in a skating rink during party, and I wanted to know if you wanna ice skated with me?"

"S-sure, Zoey!" Dawn said a little timidly, her cheeks darkening just the slightest.

"Perfect, so I will meet you at my house before we go on the ice rink on this Saturday." Zoey said as she approached Dawn with a smile on her face.

Dawn chuckled and nodded.


	2. Part 2 The Ice Skating

**Authors notes** : Sorry for the delay on the next chapter but I've been working in which scene be used for this chapter, I always work with a lot of scenes until it finds one to use but again sorry for the delay, and thanks for being patient!

* * *

In Saturday in the afternoon, Zoey was finished putting on her outfits, she was wearing a sleeveless orange sweater with her dark magenta shirt under it, and black pants with her sunglasses on her hair, 'I hope she likes this outfit!' She thought while she was upstairs getting ready for her ice skating with Dawn, she had no clue on why she was trying to look so good for this day, but she hadn't even realized that she was already nicely dressed and looking fresh.

Zoey checked herself out in her bedroom mirror and she then sighed as she was going to undress but she was interrupted by a soft knock on the door, she walked downstairs to tell Dawn that she was ready to head out. Once Zoey reached the bottom of the stairs, she headed to the door and opened it, revealing Dawn wearing her winter outfit.

The second Zoey appeared in front of Dawn, Dawn smiles, soft and light, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear, "Hey..." She happily said and Zoey's breath hitches in her throat, so happy to see Dawn.

"Hey..." Zoey respond quietly, she had looked over to Dawn with a smirk, she noticed that Dawn was checking her out,

"Wow! You look great!" Dawn said with a smile on her face, running her eyes over Zoey's outfits.

Zoey blush as she felt embarrassed that Dawn was checking her out, she then smile back, "Thanks Dawn... You also look great." She said making Dawn to blush too, "Anyway... Are you uh... You ready to go?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes! I'm ready to go!" Dawn respond as she was extremely nervous and antsy, she is going to ice skating with Zoey.

Zoey then grabbed her wallet and keys from the table by the door before she locked her house and shut the door, tested it to make sure it was locked, she then place the keys and her wallet inside of her pocket smirk at Dawn before she took Dawn's hand to lead the way as they step out into the cold Snowpoint City air and they began to walk toward Candice's gym.

* * *

When they got there, it wasn't too crowded in the ice-rink, Zoey and Dawn made their way to the cashier and they rented their skates. Once they put them on their skate, they headed to the rink. Zoey glided along the ice with a ease, leaving thin trails behind her with a smile on her face before turning and looking at Dawn, who was staggering around, holding onto the railing, Dawn yelped, nearly slipping before she caught the railing again, for dear life.

Zoey glide toward Dawn and stop at front of her, "Are you okay?" She asked, sounding very amused as se helped Dawn regain her feet.

Dawn shook her head, "No..." She said softly, "I-I can not do this...!" She said tucking some strands of her hair away from her face and behind her ear, "I don't understand how you can do this... It looks so easy."

"But, it is..." Zoey respond smilingly, "Here, let me show you how it's done." She said as she grabbed Dawn's hands to guide her making Dawn to blush, "Don't put your feet so close together. It will give you more balance." She told Dawn who was still trying to keep herself in balance but never take her eyes away from Zoey, "Alright Dawn, balance is the key in your first step. You have to keep your ankles straight, so that the skate always touches the ice." She said smiling at Dawn, "As soon as you lose balance, you're gonna fall. The tricky part is that you also don't want to be too rigid. So try and be relaxed, but steady as well."

Dawn nodded in understanding and tried her hardest to straighten her legs and feet, her face creased with concentration as she was adjusting her feet, still holding onto Zoey's hand as her ankles trembling uncontrollably, "That's it? You think I can skate now-?" She asked as she let go of Zoey's hand, but she lost her balance above her waist and she began to waving her arms frantically, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whooaaaaaa!" She screamed before she falls down landing on her butt, she looked up to see Zoey laughing at her, so she's staring daggers at Zoey.

"Sorry Dawn, but that was really funny..." Zoey said smiling at Dawn before she skated over to Dawn and helping her get to her feet, "Don't worry about, you'll get the hang of it, and if you want, we can skate around the edge, so you can use the railing for support."

Dawn looks at Zoey with a astonished look, "But, what about you?" She asked as she was still trying to keep her balance holding Zoey's hands, "Don't you want to skate on your own?"

"No, I want to skate with you." Zoey respond smiling at Dawn as she squeezed Dawn's hands trying to reassure her, "I came here to skate with you and I'm skating with you, I don't care how we skate, I just want to skate with you at my side." She said and Dawn cheeks turned a little pink before she ducked her head a little as Zoey watched Dawn fondly as she was thinking about how different she was with her from with her other friends, Zoey tugged on Dawn's hand, "Come on, I'll have you skating like a pro in no time."

They spent the next forty-five minutes, just skating around the rink and at some point, Dawn became confidant enough to skate without holding onto Zoey's hands all the time but although she refused to let go of her which neither of them were complaining about, and they never skated far from the edge, but both of them never noticed that the gym leader Candice was watching them with a smile on her face. At the end of it, when Zoey led Dawn off of the rink, Dawn was fighting to keep the chuckle away.

"Well? How was that for your first skate?" Zoey asked casually, but she had a feeling that chewing her lip a little gave away how worried she was that it had been a disaster or that Dawn had hated it.

"It was perfect..." Dawn respond before she began to laughing.

Zoey began to laugh too, "Let's get our skates off." She said after she stop laughing and she headed away from the rink, she crouched to untie her laces, pulling her skate off, one by one.

Dawn paused, to watch Zoey, a fond expression on her face, before following, "Where we going now?"

"Well..." Zoey respond as she pulled her own boots on before she look at Dawn with a smile on her face, "Well, how about we have dinner at my house tomorrow?" She said as she saw the lights of Snowpoint City street on, and Dawn nodded as she also put her boots, "Good, let's go now."

Then they exited the gym onto the street and began their walk together.

* * *

Both Dawn and Zoey stroll through Snowpoint City in comfortable silence, enjoying spending time together and they had only been in for around fifty minutes but it was getting dark and Zoey could already see stars twinkling above them,. Zoey huffed out a breath, the air turning cloudy in front of her, she then saw Dawn rubbing her hands together and shivered for the cold so she wrapped an arm around Dawn's shoulder, pulling her close and rubbed her hand up and down on Dawn's arm, trying to heat her up a little making Dawn to blushed.

Then Dawn breaks the silence, "Hey, aren't you cold Zoey?"

Zoey chuckle, "Not really..." She said as she flashed Dawn a smile, "I have lived all my life here in Snowpoint City so the cold wasn't something that bother me." She said as she reaches for Dawn's hand as they continue walking.

Dawn interlocks her fingers with Zoey's fingers and neither one says anything for a while. They are both excited for where things are going and are just enjoying the moment, "You ok?" Zoey asked after a little while, "You're being awfully quiet."

"Oh! I'm sorry..." Dawn apologized, "I'm just... Enjoying it... The feeling... of just walking with you. Being... b-being near you." She said before she looked down, embarrassed about admitting it.

Zoey blushed as well, "U-um, w-well t-thank you! I think it's nice being with you, too..."

Their walk fell into awkward silence and this disappointed Dawn she didn't mean to ruin the mood. Then they arrive back at Zoey's house shortly and they walk back to the front door as they let go of each other's hands, Dawn feels nervous and excited as she never imagined her day going like this, "I had a good time tonight Zoey." She remarked as Zoey turned around to look at her with a smile.

"I did too Dawn..." Zoey respond, doing her best not to blush, "Well I guess I'll... see you later Dawn." She said, rubbing the back of her head and smile at Dawn.

As Zoey walked inside her house, Dawn called out her Pidgeot over and said to her Pidgeot, "Well girl, time to head home!" She said with a cheerful voice as she climbed atop of her Pidgeot.

Pidgeot nodded and then she took off to headed over to Dawn's house.


End file.
